


Date Night

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, friends helping friends, mmf, steve and bucky are good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: After a series of bad dates Bucky and Steve proposition you.





	Date Night

Friday night is date night.  Well that is if it’s not save the world night.  While the world currently desperately needs saving, there is not much you can do about it using your fists.  So date night it is.  

Too bad men are all shit.  Alright, so maybe that’s a little harsh.  Steve and Bucky aren’t shit. They have each other though.  Rightly so really.  It’s only fair that they get each other.  Good people should be with good people.  It’s just a shame that what you’re getting is a series of assholes.

You slouch into the communal living area of the Avengers compound after one particular bad date to find Bucky sitting on the couch watching a movie.  

“Hey, doll.  You’re home early.”  He says smiling up at you.

“The guy was a complete douche.  He ordered my food for me.  Then said that I was wearing too much makeup and that he like natural women.”  You groan.  “I am so glad I drove myself.”

Bucky pats the couch and you go sit next to him, curling your legs up under you and resting your head against his chest.  He strokes his fingers through your hair.  “He doesn’t know what he’s missing.”  He says.

“Oh no he does.  I told him how I have no gag reflex and I can put my knees behind my head before I left.”  You say.  Bucky laughs, his whole body shaking under you.  

“You stole my spot.”  Steve says, entering the room.

Bucky sits up a little, making room for Steve on his other side.  “There’s enough of me to go around.”  Bucky teases.  Both you and Steve poke Bucky in the ribs.

“Bad date?”  Steve asks.

“You know it, Rogers.”  You get up.  “I’ll leave you to it.  Thanks, Buck.”

He winks at you and you head to bed.  

The following Friday you brave the dating world again. Agreeing to meet up with someone you met online.  This had to be the worst date you’ve ever had.  The guy was handsy and the way he spoke to you made you feel like he didn’t actually see you as human.  

You broke down in tears when you made it home and when you stepped into the kitchen to go pour yourself the biggest drink you could, Steve was already there making hot cocoa on the stove.  He turned to greet you and when he saw your face he moved the pot of the heat and wrapped his arms around you.  You melted into his chest, completely breaking down.  

“Hey what happened?”  He asked.

You shake your head.  “I can snap a man’s neck with thighs.  They shouldn’t be able to get to me like this.”

“Buck and I are going to watch a movie in the cinema room.  Come join us.”  Steve says.

You shake your head again.  “Fridays are your special time.  I don’t wanna be a third wheel.”  

“It’s fine.  You shouldn’t be alone.”  Steve soothes.  “I know Bucky won’t mind.”

You pull away from him.  “I’ll be okay.  I’m just going to drink and then sleep it off.  We can hang out tomorrow.”

The mission you’re sent out on the next Friday feels almost like a relief.  No pressure to be with people you don’t like.  The Friday after that you decided to stay home.  You spend the night in your room.  Just before you decided to go to sleep you slipped your hand into your panties and start to roll your fingers over your clit.

You struggle to think of something to get you in the right frame of mind.  When the idea of Bucky and Steve forces itself on you.  You kind of hate that you think of your two closest friends like that.  They’re gay and not meant for you.  But they are so hot, and so kind.  The idea of them naked and sweaty and fucking you together and separately.  The thought they could be both rough and gentle.  Their arms holding you.  

Your cunt tingles and heat floods you as you get wet just from the idea of them. You push a finger inside of your pussy as you continue to work your clit. You remember the sounds they make, you can hear them through the wall.  How vocal they get.  The idea of them making them because of you.  You cry out as an orgasm washes over you.  There’s a thud on the wall.

“We can hear you, you know?”  Bucky’s yells, his voice muffled.

Your first thought is ‘did you say either of their names’.  No.  No, just random sex noise.  It’s fine.  “Now you know what it’s like sharing a room next to you two.”  You yell back.  

“Oh god.”  You hear Steve say.

“I don’t need a reenactment.”  You yell.

You hear Bucky laughing.  You fall to sleep with a huge grin on your face.

Friday rolls around again and you go on a date with someone Tony set you up with.  He was fine, but there was no chemistry.  He seemed more into showing you how much money he had than actually caring if you were enjoying yourself.  

You head to the cinema room only to find Steve and Bucky already in there.  They’re snuggled up eating popcorn and they crane their heads around to see who just came into the room.

“Sorry guys, I’ll leave you to it.”  You say, backing out.

“Don’t be stupid.  We don’t own the room.”  Steve says.  

You go to sit down beside them and instead they move apart and gesture to you to sit between them.  You flop down and they each put an arm around your shoulder.

“How’s our best girl?  You have another bad date?”  Steve asks.  

Oh god.  They feel sorry for you.  Great.  Just great.

“It wasn’t so bad.  He was just a little more into himself than me.”  You say.  “Thought I might just watch a movie so I didn’t go to bed feeling sorry for myself.”

“You want us to change it?”  Bucky asks.  “What were you gonna watch?”

You laugh and blush.  “No this is fine.  I don’t think your 1940′s sensibilities would cope with what I was going to watch.”

Bucky puts his hand on your thigh and squeezes.  It’s his cybernetic one and it kind of hurts.  You skwark and hit him.  “We were both in the army.  Don’t get tv mixed up with reality, doll.”  He says.

You look from Bucky to Steve.  “I was gonna watch porn.”  

“In here?”  Steve asks.

You look at your hands. “I lock the door.”

“You’ve done it before?”  He says, wide eyed.

You nod.

“I have to sit on this couch.”  Steve says.

You start giggling.  “I was in the army.”  You say, putting on a deep voice.  “Nothing you can say can shock me.”

Bucky hugs you and kisses you on top of the head.  “Okay, we’ll stick with what we’re watching.”  He says.

Another Friday night and another bad date.  This time you get home really late though.  You head straight to bed and are greeted by the sounds of Steve and Bucky fucking on the other side of the wall.  You’d be annoyed only you’re just glad someone is getting some action in the compound tonight.

You skip the date for the following Friday.  You haven’t seen Steve or Bucky around all day.  So you assume they’re out.  You make your way to the cinema room only to discover you’ve given two of your best friends ideas.  There is porn playing on the big screen and Steve and Bucky have their chairs set to recline and are curled up together.  Bucky is kissing Steve’s neck and you can hear the faint panting sounds Steve is making.  

“Holy shit!”  You say.  “Guys!  Lock the fucking door!”  

You start to back track your way out of there.  You step through the door and the realization comes to you that that was not gay porn.  There was a girl.  You stand at the door considering going back in and asking them what the fuck was up with that.  If they were just watching you’d go back in there. They weren’t just watching though.   

You head back to your room and just decide to get into bed.  The thought of them together like that won’t leave your head though.  You try watching a movie.  You try reading.  Your head keeps going back to the fact they were getting off on a guy fucking a woman.  That Steve Rogers was watching that while Bucky kissed him and stroked his cock.  

Your hand goes into your panties almost on it’s own accord.  This time as you think about them with you and your fingers bring yourself to orgasm you cry out their names.  

The timing is terrible.  They were walking outside your door, and misunderstood the cry.  They burst into your room and the look of shock on both their faces is reflected back in yours.  

Bucky breaks the awkwardness by bursting out laughing.  You pull your comforter up over yourself.  

“You guys just going to stand there staring at me?”  You ask.

Bucky grins and pushes the door closed.  “Guess what?”  He says.

“What?”

“You’re in our fantasies too.”  He answers.  Steve looks mortified.  He grabs Bucky’s hand and shakes his head.

You furrow your brow.  “What?”

“Sometimes.  Actually quite often.  We talk about things we’d like to do.  You know how talking about things, even if you don’t think you’ll actually do them kinda, gets you in the mood?  It’s also nice to know what the other person is into.  You know?”  Bucky says coming over and sitting on the end of your bed.  He sits cross legged looking at you.

“Buck.”  Steve says.

“What?  You don’t want to, Stevie?”  He says.

“Don’t want to what exactly?”  You ask narrowing your eyes at him.  

“I dunno, doll.  You called out our names.  What do you want us to do?”  He says, a half smile playing on his lips.  

You pull your legs up to your chest.  “You’re gay.”  You say.

“No we aren’t.”  Bucky shoots back.  “Tell us.  What were you thinking?”

You shake your head.  

“What if we go first?  If Steve can say it you can?”  Bucky says.  

“Okay.  You go first.”  You say.

Bucky grins and he runs his hand through his hair.  “I would actually really like to watch Steve with you.  Oh god, I’d love to eat you out.  It’s been so long since I’ve done that to a gal.  I sometimes imagine what you must taste like.  You do too, don’t you, Steve.”

Steve nods but won’t look you in the eye.  

“I think what my biggest fantasy is that involves all three of us is for me and Stevie to both be inside you at the same time.  I know that’s something that someone might have to work up to, but damn, I’m kinda getting a little hard thinking about it.”  He adjusts himself a little as he talks.  So do you.  Your cunt tingles from his words and you squirm a little where you sit.  “What about you, Steve.  You want to tell her what you told me?”

You look over to him and he looks at least as awkward as you feel.  

“I - I want to…”  Steve stutters.

“Steve it’s a safe space.  She’s our friend.  I’m here.”  Bucky says.  It’s obvious that he’s used to this coaxing of Steve.  That he needs to know he’s safe from ridicule and rejection.  It’s strange seeing him like that.   He’s always so sure of himself.  The eternal leader and decision maker.  Seeing him so afraid over what is really just some friends talking about sex. It makes you see him as he would have been way back before he was given the Super Serum that made him Captain America.  You can see the skinny kid Bucky talks about sometimes.  The one who had trouble talking to girls.  Who wouldn’t admit his feelings for his best friend.  Who now is having trouble admitting his feelings for another friend.  It makes you love him just that little bit more.

“It’s okay, Steve.  I want you too.”  You say.  

“I want what Buck said.  But I also want to push my dick up between your breasts.  I want to suck on them too.  You’re really beautiful.”  He says.  

“Now it’s your turn, baby doll.”  Bucky says, reaching out and running his hand down your leg.

You take a deep breath.  “I think about your arms wrapped around me, both at once.  How you could easily move me from one of your dicks to another.  Oh god, I want you both inside me so badly. I want to be the one that makes you make those noises you make for each other.”

“Can I kiss you?”  Bucky asks.  

You nod and he crawls over to you.  As he brings his face to yours, you run your fingers through the scruff on his jaw.  He smiles at you and it’s like a light goes on behind his eyes.  

His lips touch yours.  He’s soft and gentle and patient with you.  Letting you guide what happens.  Your mouth opens just a little his tongue traces over your top lip.  You deepen the kiss.  You hands going into his hair.  

He slides his hand to your breast and you start feeling light headed and warm all over.  The mattress dips more and a second set of hands is on you.  You pull back from Bucky and he turns to Steve and pulls him into a kiss.

You’ve seen Steve and Bucky kiss before, but not like this.  Normally in public they are more flirty and sweet.  They don’t do it when they think people are looking either.  You have to catch them.  

This.  This is something else.  It’s deep and passionate.  They’re not holding anything back.  Not their love for each other.  Not the fact that despite how long they’re known each other, how much they’ve shared, they still are deeply in lust with each other.  Not their excitement for the situation they’re currently in.

You shift your legs apart a little and run one of your hands up Bucky’s arm and the other up Steve’s.  They pull away from each other and Steve pounces on you.  You don’t even have a chance to prepare youself, his mouth is just on yours.  Hungry and excited.  

Bucky pulls the comforter off you and pushes it to the end of the bed.  He shifts your legs apart and starts kissing up your calf.  Your legs start to shake in anticipation.  You feel like a live wire.  Everything exposed and buzzing.

“Are we really doing this, baby doll?”  He asks.

You break your kiss with Steve and moan.  “Yes.  Oh god.”

“Stevie?”  Bucky asks.

“I want this.”  Steve says.  

You pull your t-shirt up over your head, exposing your breasts to them.  Steve smiles and puts his hand on one, stroking his thumb over your nipple.  He kisses you again, but it’s brief and impatient.  His mouth moves quickly, down your neck and along your collarbone until he moves it to his desired destination, clamping onto your nipple.  You moan loudly, your hand going to his hair as he sucks at it.  The pressure he creates is intense, his tongue pushes on the hardened nub and circles over it.  He uses his teeth.  

Meanwhile Bucky has kissed his way up to your inner thigh.  He hooks his fingers into the waistband of your panties and yanks them down.  

You take a sudden breath in as cold steel touches the hot, wet of your pussy.  He strokes his fingers up and down your folds.  He moves his face to your pubic mound and inhales deeply.  When he releases his breath he hums.  His tongue slips between your labia and his laps upwards.  When it reaches your clit he circles it and teases it with the point before he sucks the nub into his mouth.  

You’re already on the precipice of orgasm.  It feels like your blood is boiling.  You can feel your pulse racing in your ears.  Bucky pushes one of his fingers inside of you and strokes it inside of you.  Steve gets up and starts removing his clothing, you watch him as he exposes his smooth, perfectly sculpted chest. As he undresses Bucky stops licking at your clit.  He cocks his head like his listening closely to something.  His finger still slowly strokes inside you and when he touches on your g-spot you hiss.  He smiles and goes back to tonguing at you clit.  However, now he also focuses his metal finger on your g-spot. Pushing hard on it and curling his finger, so it rakes over that sweet spot inside of you.

Steve takes off his pants and you let out a deep shuddering breath as you assess him.  He is huge and perfect.  The serum obviously worked on all of him.  He see’s the concern in your eyes and he looks embarrassed.  

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”  He says.

You shake your head and beckon him to you.  He crawls back up onto the bed and kisses you.  As you kiss, you take his cock into your hand and begin to stroke it.

Bucky pulls his fingers from you and grabs your legs.  He pulls you down so you’re lying flat on your back and returns to licking and stroking your cunt.  Bringing you closer and closer to orgasm.

“Steve.”  You moan, breaking your kiss.  “You wanna fuck my tits?”

Steve looks both shocked and turned on by your words.  He nods and straddles your chest.  His large hands cup your breasts and he pushes them together around his girth.  He starts to grind his hips against you, fucking the little pocket he’s made for himself.  He massages your breasts as he does, teasing your nipples with his thumbs and you lean your head forward and lick at the head of his cock.  

You start to pant as the sensations in your body go into overdrive.  Endorphins kick in and your pupils dilate.  You become light headed.  Bucky pushes his knuckle into your g-spot as he presses down on your clit with his tongue creating this intense pressure in your cunt.  You come harder than you’ve ever come before.   It’s like it knocks you onto another plane of existence.  You gush onto Bucky’s face and actually black out for a second.  

When you come to you feel high, mouth is dry.  “I wonder how many people heard that, baby doll.”  Bucky says patting your thigh.  

You shake your head trying to clear it as Steve climbs off your chest.  “Come here, Pal.  Taste her on me.”  Bucky says.

Steve and Bucky kiss and you watch them glassy eyed. Steve’s tongue runs over Buckys lips and pushes into his mouth.  Steve makes sounds of animalistic hunger as he tastes what he can of you on Bucky’s mouth.  

Bucky gets up and starts undressing and you grab your water bottle from your bedside table and drink in an attempt to replenish some of the fluids you just lost.  

“Before we do anything else, doll, we need to know what you’re okay with.  Also, we didn’t really plan this ahead.  We don’t have protection because we don’t get sick, and well we’ve been monogamous for a long time.”  Bucky says.

You sit up and pull your legs up against your body.  “I have condoms, but they’re not going to fit Steve.”  You say.  

Steve chuckles and pats your leg.  “They won’t fit him either then.”  He says.

“Oh god.”   You say.  

“Maybe we should do that another night then.  We can just fool around tonight.  Get to know what we like and don’t like.  You can watch us if you want.  Not sure if we’re ready for any mini us right now.”  Bucky says.

“I’m on birth control.”  You say.  “It’s just …”

“You don’t have to explain.”  Steve says.  “If you’re not comfortable, you’re not comfortable.”

“You’re clean?”  You ask.  Not really addressing either of them.

“Yeah.  We’re clean.”  Bucky replies.

“Okay.  I’m okay.  If you are.  But that ‘both of you inside me at once’ thing…”

“Not tonight?”   Bucky says.  

You shake your head.  

“Can I watch you with Steve?”  Bucky asks.  

“I’m okay with it.”  You say.

Steve moves so he’s sitting in front of you.  He leans into you and you start to kiss.  Steve’s hands go to your breasts again, kneading them.  You push him back on the bed and straddle him.  You slide your pussy over his cock, grinding against it, while you kiss and nip at his throat and down his chest.  His hands roam your body.  Sliding up and down your back, holding your hips.

You keep stealing glances at Bucky.  He’s stroking his cock and watching you both closely.  You reach between your legs and take Steve’s cock in your hand and slowly, very slowly, guide him into your cunt.  

“Oh god.”  You moan as he fills you, stretching you out.  

Bucky comes up behind you and runs his hand down your back.  “He’s a lot to take, isn’t he?”

“Uh huh.”  You pant.  

Bucky starts to kiss you and his hand goes too Steve’s cock, stroking the shaft and stopping you from bottoming out and hurting yourself.  Steve sits up, propping himself on one elbow and he starts sucking at your breasts again.  Moving from one to the other.  

You start to ride him. Rocking your hips and moving up and down on his cock.  You move quickly.  Frantically.  You both start to take quick, shallow breaths.  You break your kiss with Bucky and focus on the rise and fall of Steve’s chest.

Bucky takes your hand and moves it to his cock.  You stroke it in rhythm with your movements.  

As you and Steve get closer and closer to orgasm, you both start panting.  Your eyes fall closed and your head rolls back.  Steve puts his hands on your hips and lifts you off his cock.  You look at him startled and he smiles.  You crawl down his body and run your tongue up the length of is shaft.  You tease the head of his cock with the tip of your tongue and as you take him as far into your mouth as you can Bucky enters you from behind.  

Steve shifts onto his knees and as Bucky fucks you so does Steve.  They kiss each other over you, their hands linked on your back.  Bucky moves a hand to your clit and starts to rub it.  You begin to fall apart again.  Your breath becomes so shallow you have to release Steve from your mouth.   Steve moves and you fall forward, your face pressing into the mattress.  Bucky’s thrusting becomes harder.  Faster.  You come, biting into the mattress, your whole body clenching.  

Bucky lifts you and shifts back on the mattress, so you’re riding him, but facing away from him.  Steve moves between Bucky’s legs and shifts him up a little.  You watch closely, still rocking your hips against Bucky’s.  Steve takes your hand and puts it on his cock.  You help guide him into Bucky’s ass.  You core clenches and your body tingles as you watch him slide into Bucky.

“Does watching that turn you on as much is it does me?”  You say.

Steve cups your jaw and kisses you just below the ear, his teeth grazing over your skin.  “Every time.”  He growls.  

The three of you move together.  Thrusting and rocking and groping at each other.  You cling to Steve as you move against Bucky.  Steve keeps his hands against Bucky’s skin.  Sliding them up his legs, holding his hips.  Bucky rubs your clit again.  You come for the third time.  Biting into Steve’s shoulder. Steve releases into Bucky who into comes into you.  There is a collective groan and you all collapse down into a heap of tangled limbs on the bed.  

“Oh my god.  That was literally the best sex I’ve ever had in my whole life.”  You sigh.  

Bucky and Steve start laughing.  “It wasn’t too bad at all.”  Bucky agrees.

“Maybe we can do it again sometime?”  Steve says.  Bucky wraps his arms around Steve from behind and kisses the side of his neck.  Steve looks back at him and something passes between them that is such an obvious look of pure love it makes your heart hurt.  

“Yeah.”  You say.  “It’s a date.”


End file.
